Promesa Rota
by v-vic
Summary: Newt le había hecho una promesa a Alby. Una promesa que rompió y no puede reparar. La angustia y la pena lo hunden en sus propias lágrimas.. [NewtxAlby! leer 'La Promesa de un Corredor antes xD]


**Holitas, shanks~**

**Ñam ñam.. pues este one-shot (mi primer fic de Maze Runner ;u;) es más que nada mi respuesta a la daga de sentimientos que nuestra querida _Rui Redfield__ insertó en mi corazón con su 'La Promesa de un Corredor'. _**

**_HOLY SHIT. Chillé con ese fic xD _**

**_Así que para entenderle a éste, lean primero aquél. _**

**_Por último, -(SAGA) MAZE RUNNER Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JAMES DASHNER-_ (Satanás)**

**Contiene spoilers**

* * *

**Promesa Rota**

Newt suspiró.

Estaba acostado en la cama que les habían asignado sus salvadores. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Un segundo, estuvieron frente a los Creadores cara a cara, al otro, tirados en los colchones con su estómago lleno después de haber sido rescatados.

Y al parecer ya todos estaban dormidos. Todos menos él.

No podía dormir. Sus deprimentes pensamientos le impedían cerrar los ojos. _Alby_ le impedía cerrar los ojos.

No podía creerlo. Saltó a la jungla de Penitentes sin razón aparente. Fue destrozado en un instante. Su _sangre_ le había salpicado la cara.

A ratos arrojaba a un lado las sábanas que cubrían su adolorido cuerpo. A ratos las volvía a traer contra sí, intentando cubrirse del frío.

Y luego recordó.Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Alby. La promesa que había roto cruelmente, _dos veces_.

Se sentía como la más grande mierda en el planeta.

_Yo se lo prometí.._ Pensó.  
Las lagrimas no tardaron en venir.

Se levantó, ya harto del insomnio, y caminó al baño.  
Cerro la puerta, levantando su cabeza para ver su demacrado rostro en el espejo.

'_Me das asco_' pudo jurar que escuchó decir a su reflejo. Y era la verdad. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. Incluso _él mismo_ se recordaba la basura que era.

Las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, lanzó un gemido agonizante y golpeo el espejo, rompiéndolo, sin importarle quien lo oyera.

Los pedazos de vidrio cortaron su mano. La sangre brotaba como un hilo por cada tajo.

-Cobarde.- se dijo a si mismo.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y alguien abrió la puerta. Era Minho.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- susurró con irritación, sin embargo, al ver su puño ensangrentado y su cara llena de lágrimas, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa- E-estás bien? Newt? Qué te pasó?

Newt sollozó.

-Minho.. No pude salvarlo..

Minho lanzó un resoplido y lo abrazó, dejando que llorara en su hombro. Ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Shank.. Era algo que tenia que pasar..

Newt se apartó de él con fuerza al oír esas palabras. Como si lo hubiera insultado.

-No es verdad! Se mató, carajo! Frente a mis ojos! Pude haber hecho algo..

Siguió llorando.

Minho entendía. Minho sabia que Newt le había prometido a su difunto líder que lo salvaría de cualquier cosa también. Era su forma de decir 'gracias' por haberlo rescatado del miertero Laberinto un año atrás. Pero le dolía y le molestaba que su amigo se torturara así.

-Newt.. Debes entender que tu.. _condición_ te lo impedía..

Newt movió la cabeza furiosamente.

-No! Él me ayudó! Yo se lo prometí... -dijo en casi un susurro- Minho.. ¿Por qué no pude salvarlo? ¿Por qué fui débil y cobarde? ¿Por qué aquella vez en la que tú y el se quedaron atrapados en el Laberinto garlopo fue Thomas quien los salvó y no yo?!

Con cada pregunta su tono de voz se hacía más alto y agresivo.

-Te tropezaste cuando corrías hacia las Puertas.. lo recuerdas?

-¡Le grité a ese condenado Nuevito que no entrara por ustedes, _el que debía hacerlo era yo_! ¡Se lo prometí, Minho!

Al Corredor le dolían las palabras de su amigo. Cuando iba a decir algo, Newt continuó:

-¡Por eso me trató así después de eso, por eso se molestó conmigo! Y luego cuando pude salvarlo de los malditos Penitentes, el idiota de Tommy me detuvo! Hubiera preferido morir con él que ahora que murió _odiándome_! Todo es culpa de ese cabrón!

Minho lo golpeó. Algo que nunca se habría creído capaz de hacer.

No fue tan fuerte para hacerlo caer, pero lo dejó tambaleándose.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! Thomas es la razón por la que seguimos respirando, garlopo! Si no fuera por ese larcho, Alby no habría vivido más! Yo estaría muerto! Y tú también !

Newt se sobaba la cara, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Él tenía razón. Pero aún sentía rabia.

Minho estaba furioso también. Desde que había llegado Thomas, sintió una extraña conexión con él. Le había cobrado un gran cariño al Novato. Le encolerizaba que el rubio creyera que después de todo lo que ha hecho por ellos, era culpable de la muerte de Alby.

Newt bajó la mirada.

-Lo.. Lo lamento..

Minho estaba en lo cierto.  
Thomas era un verdadero amigo.

Por eso Newt decidió que él lo ayudaría. Estaba seguro de que Tommy entendería.

La Llamarada, las Variables, CRUEL.. No había aguantado desde el primer minuto en que llegó al Área, y la única persona que lo mantenía vivo ya no estaba.

Pero él no atentaría contra sí mismo.

Le prometió a Alby que lo salvaría, pero también le juró que jamás volvería a intentar suicidarse.

Si no pudo cumplir la primera promesa, cumpliría la otra.

Y es ahí donde entraba Thomas.

**_'Mátame. Si alguna vez fuiste mi amigo, mátame'_**

Sonrió y dobló el papel.

Lo había hecho.

Tommy había apretado el gatillo.

Lanzó un último aliento y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Pero un tiempo después, no estaba seguro cuánto, los volvió a abrir.

Miró a su alrededor. Nada.  
Todo era totalmente blanco. Ni una luz, ni una sombra. Ni siquiera viento.  
Estaba solo.

Se levantó. Su pierna no dolía. Tocó su frente. La herida de bala que por lógica debía estar ahí, no estaba.

No podía ni sentirse a sí mismo.

Y entonces vio algo. Había alguien frente a él. Una sonrisa tierna adornaba su rostro.

-_Alby_...

**.**


End file.
